When the wind blows
by willis
Summary: this is the story of a digidestined not in the series (I created him) his adventure is gonna rough but all your favorites will be there to help out (later on there might be some Davis bashing but only for a short time) please folow the storie or you might
1. prology

This story is dedicated to Lacey for all the help she has given me. Lacey is a great writer and has helped me with the story in more ways than you can imagine, I fully recommend you read her stories because they are just brilliant! Once again Lacey thanks for all the help. By Willis.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in digimon. These characters are strictly my property: Phillip, Babywarmon, Warmon, Wariqumon, Peddiemon, Phillip's dad and the pictures of the digimon that don't have names, got it. If you see these characters not wearing the Willis logo please tell me! (See http://www.geocites.com/philjohn85/logo.html).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.K casually strolled into his bedroom slurping on an ice-cold soda, he slumped down in front of his computer. He had had a really stressful day today and felt like talking to someone about it, but thought that telling his fellow digidestined might not be the best idea; after all they were the reasons his day was hard. T.K considered telling his brother about it, but realised that he would be at a band practice and this was the type of thing that you wanted to get off your chest as soon as possible. Then it hit him, what about his old friend Phillip, after all he had told him many secrets over the years and it was not like he could tell anyone, (or would) after all, he did live in Britain.  
  
T.K logged on to the Internet and headed to the chatroom, he and Phillip had always talked in; T.K suspected that Phillip would be in here and sure enough there he was. As soon as he entered the chatroom Phillip started a private chat with T.K.  
  
"Hi T.K " Phillip typed  
"Hi Phillip" T.K replied, happy he was going to get his feelings off his chest.  
"So T.K how was your day, mine was as boring as ever, I am really getting fed up with all these tests!" Phillip typed cheerily.   
T.K was thankful that his friend had set him up to talk about , with out him sounding like he moaned all the time, even though T.K knew that Phillip would be quite happy to listen to him moan.  
" It sucked" T.K replied  
"So u wanna talk about it," Phillip said   
"Yeah, well my day started like usual ya know, I walked to school with Yolei and Cody like always and I was looking forward to meeting Kari. I was ill yesterday so I didn't know there was a test today for our year only. I thought I heard Kari mentioned something about it last night on the phone, but you know, I was listening to Kari, but at the same time not really paying much attention to what she was saying."  
"Yeah you've been doing that a lot lately" Phillip replied  
" But I couldn't remember, so I went looking for someone in my year. I could not find Kari but who did I find, none other than Davis" T.K carried on.  
"Let me guess you asked him if there was a test and he said there wasn't one, right?" Phillip replied  
"You nailed that one" T.K said surprised at how easily Phillip figured it out.  
"Anyway I took him at his word because he seemed to be in a good mood and hadn't screwed up my name, I mean he actually got it right"  
" Yeah well that was your first mistake, Davis only gets your name right when he is up too something!" Phillip told T.K  
"Anyway I was just starting to relax a little and then coach tells me we have a game on tonight, that I did not know about so I had to prepare for that. By the time it got to lunch I was beginning to notice that everyone seemed to be worried about something, but I just shrugged it off"  
"T.K sometimes you are really, really slow at figuring things out!" Phillip joked  
"Don't you think I know that, so here I was not a care in the world, well maybe a few cares, but not ones that were important right at that moment and then Kari comes up to me and asks if I had studied for the test"  
"And you then realised what had happen and felt like a complete and utter idiot" Phillip said  
"Yup you are really on the ball today" T.K laughed whilst he typed this "so what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Oh nothing important, I'm just going to fly to Japan in a couple of hours" Phillip said  
T.K rolled his eyes, typical, Phillip was always joking "so why are you coming to Japan anyway?"   
"Well you know my dad works for that really big computer company, Stargazer?" Phillip started to explain "well they chose him and his team to be the D,E2 representatives this year and the show is going to be on this weekend (D,E2 is a computer tradeshow very much like E3) and my dad let me come along."  
"So where are you landing?" T.K asked, hoping it was near him.  
"Um T.K I am really sorry but I gotta go, see ya" Phillip typed quickly  
and he was gone. T.K was worried about his friend so decided to talk to someone, someone he could trust, someone that would understand, so he went to call Kari.   
  



	2. the escape

WHEN THE WIND BLOWS!!  
  
  
THE ESCAPE  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I am sorry it took all that time to get the this chapter up but I had a lot of homework to do and I had to go to a load of relatives (staying there for about 4 hours at a time and usually a 1 hour drive). So here it is this chapter is called escape, hope you enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it, please tell me if you like how I have described the battle, because constructive criticism can only help me become a better writer.  
  
Disclaimer: same as the last chapter, apart from the digimon is called Ba-bomon.   
  
  
  
  
A boy was sitting alone in a dimly lit room, the room was only small but there was just enough space for a bed and a desk. In the background teenaged dirt bag was playing on an expensive looking stereo system. The boy was vigorously hitting the keys on a keyboard as if it was life or death.  
Something started to beep but the stereo drowned it out and then suddenly the stereo cut out. Now the incessant beeping could be heard loud and clear. The boy looked down at his leg to reveal a small grey beeper with digicode written on it, it was a digivice. The boy had a look of fear on his face and rapidly typed a message on the computer, then hit the power button. The boy grabbed a bag and a pair of roller blades as fast as he could and dashed out of the room obviously scared of something. The boy ran down the stairs of his apartment building as quickly as he could whilst throwing on the roller blades quickly, still the digivice was beeping. Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs and ran out into the street as fast as his legs could carry him. Suddenly a strange wind started to form, then lampposts and cars started to bend it to odd shapes for no apparent reason. "Here we go again," the boy said to himself.  
Out of nowhere a digimon appeared. The digimon was very large, its fur was a dark brown mixed in with red. The Digimon's arms were long and powerful. But what really made him look fearsome were the gigantic spikes (some were twice the size of the boy). It was just standing there staring at the boy as if it were waiting for a sign to tell him that he could start.   
The boy looked the digimon in the eyes and said in his most sincere voice "please Ba-bomon I don't want to anyone to get hurt"  
The digimon raised its hands in the air and shouted in a load booming voice "ba-bo buster" and slammed his arms down on the ground, circles of energy shot across the ground causing it to shake. A few windows had smashed but this attack had been fairly weak, it was still enough to knock the boy down though. The boy struggled to get up (it was obvious he was in pain), then out of nowhere a piece of paper floated down to the ground. The boy picked it up, he read the piece of paper, with a surprised look on his face, almost as if this had never happened before. The boy looked at the note again, he still looked confused, written on the note was warning repeated about 50 times. Again the boy re-read the note, then in a questioning voice he said "Ba-bomon." The digimon pointed behind the boy and said in almost a roar "Ba-bo." Yet another piece of paper fell to the ground. The boy picked it up and read it, the note only had one word on it but it was enough to send fear through the boy's heart. The word written on the note was one that would scare anyone if you were sitting in front of a monster of this size and power, the word that was on the note was, destroy.  
The boy got off the ground and started to skate away as fast as possible. The digimon took up chase, it was amazing at how fast the digimon was even though it had a huge amount of bulk on him. The digimon opened his mouth and out came the words "cable crusher" and his arms extended to grab the boy. The boy knew what was about to happen and jumped in the air, he landed on the arms of the digimon and caused it to scream in pain. Again he jumped and just as he left the cushioning of the digimon's arms they retracted. The boy landed on the ground and carried on the chase. The boy came to some steps with some railing, realising this was the only way out he jumped on to the railing and grated down it, all the time sparks were coming off his skates. When the boy got to the bottom he stopped to rest, thinking he was safe, the boy went to get something out of his bag. Then from the top of the steps the digimon jumped in the air and landed at the bottom with a huge crash, leaving printed in the ground his footprints. Again the boy tried to talk the digimon out of destroying him,  
"please Ba-bomon, it doesn't have to end like this" said the boy trying to hold back the tears of fear  
"Ba, ba, ba-booooo" roared the digimon struggling to get the words out.  
"please Ba-bomon just tell me what you want" the boy said trying to sound brave. Then another piece of paper fell to the ground. The boy picked it up, written on the paper was "the beginning".  
"what, what about the beginning Ba-bomon?" the boy was now completely bewildered. Then an odd gust of wind picked up and he was gone, but not before sending another note. But this time the note had a picture on it, it looked like a three year old had drawn on it but you could still make out what it was of. The picture was a digi-egg.   
  
Ok I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible and its gonna be better than this one (hopefully). I will try and squeeze in some Takari but it wont be much (saving that for the latter chapters). Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (don't have to if you don't want to). OPM ROCKS, SO DOES BLINK 182. Sorry just had to say that.   



End file.
